conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Richmondappleeater
Tel Loiryn 18:34, 27 January 2009 (UTC) Fourth Reich I've added your nation to the map and info to the page. I just need you to come up with a flag for your country so I can add it to the flags section on that page. National Info of Future World As for your question about Canada, I never came up with a specific reason as to why they seceded. I'll come up with something eventually. United Planets 02:36, 30 January 2009 (UTC) The G8 Summit would like to invite New Germany into the organization since it's transition from Germany to the Fourth Reich. Because of your changed status, the treaty was voided. You are welcome to re-join the organization. Hi Richmond, I don't remember writing an article called Britannia. I'm writing my own article (Asiata), which I intend to keep to myself, but you are free to write on an article started by a friend, start a new article, or work on a very underdeveloped article. Tel Loiryn 02:34, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Survey Hey Richmond, I'd like to take a moment to say that a few things have changed on this site, including the sidebar and List of Worlds. Comments? Suggestions? And also, please help improve this wiki by filling out a short questionnaire here. Thank you. Tel Loiryn 13:40, 26 February 2009 (UTC) Ionic-Technology Hello RAE. I'm glad you accepted Russia's request to do Ionic-Technology with New Germany. What we're researching right now is using superheated ions in missiles to create huge vaporization explosions without any other damage such as radiation. Then we will start trying to make forms of power even more stronger than using Fusion cell. That sound pretty good? Lol. By the way, is my signature pretty cool? —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:49, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Interesting. But, wouldn't we need a pretty big reactor inside a missile for superheated ions? I don't think that we would be able to produce the ions on the ground and then put them into a missile after... But anyway, we've even done faster-than-light travel already, so what the heck. And, yes your signature is pretty cool. XD --Richmondappleeater 01:55, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :It's kind of like a Fusion weapon, it doesn't need a reactor. Mainly it contains a tank of steady ions. Suddenly, they're getting heated up a lot (from traveling fast in the atmosphere) and start becoming all active and then--Boom. Anyway, we're testing this crazy stuff and inviting you to help. And thanks about the signature, it's a spoof on the Unsigned template. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 01:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) A very delayed response Hi Richmond I'll be happy to let you get cracking with your tribe once the base is up - i understand about not being able to help with the base (it's REALLY tedious stuff, by the way) and i'm just gonna try and get it all set up as soon as i can - i've been away for a while and the project's kinda lagged, but i might be able to get my ass in gear now. Seeya soon(ish). USS Well I can give you many other examples of countries in the future world that aren't realistic. Denmark invading Germany, Estonia who feels more connected to the nordic countries joins up with Ukraine and Belarus, FYR Macedonia in a greek empire? you must be kidding. So please tell me, why you didn't leave a comment on those articles? --Rasmusbyg 06:39, 23 May 2009 (UTC) ::Just suggestions, they did it for no good reason. Macedonia joined Greece for no reason, etc. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:36, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Britannia Hi Richmond. It seems that Sun Ling has ceased playing Future World so I've disconnected Taiping. But you and Sun Ling had agreed to joint control of the Empire of Britannia. Since Sun Ling is gone, do you want to take full control of Britannia or should the nation be disconnected and broken up back into it's blank countries? United Planets 01:00, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Cadia You are Cadia, right? In Cybernations. Get the hell out of peace mode, now. —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) *Knocks on Door* If you are ever on, please come back and join Future World. :) —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 17:06, December 20, 2009 (UTC) I have decided to check out conworlds on a whim. But, sadly, I've got my hands full with CN. I just joined NpO. Hardcore alliance for hardcore people. :P I'll see if I can get around to doing some of the things I've been meaning to do on this site. If I have time... Richmondappleeater 05:02, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Darn, really I don't do much on CN but check UINE twice or thrice a week and pay bills, collect taxes and buy infra. lol —Preceding signed comment added by TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:41, January 16, 2010 (UTC)